At least some types of coin-discriminators are configured to receive a plurality of coins of various denominations, e.g. from untrained users (such as grocery store or other retail location customers), typically including non-coin items and/or foreign or other undesired coins, to discriminate the various denominations of the desired coins (possibly after separating non-coin items and/or undesired coins) to determine the value of the discriminated desired coins, and to output an indication of the value of the total amount of the discriminated, desired coins. Although many forms of such value output may be termed a voucher, including paperless output (such as depositing a value in a user""s bank account, e.g. after reading a user""s bank card or other identifier), the present invention is particularly directed to devices which include apparatus or procedures for outputting a physical voucher such as a paper voucher with indicia indicating a value related to the total amount of discriminated, desired coins. Although such physical vouchers will be discussed as xe2x80x9cpaperxe2x80x9d voucher hereinbelow, its possible to provide physical vouchers in other forms such as with indicia placed on other substrates such as plastic, cardboard, magnetic or other non-visible information-bearing media and the like.
Because a physical or xe2x80x9cpaperxe2x80x9d voucher has value, in the sense that it can be redeemed for, e.g. cash or credit, it is important for the redeemer to have confidence that a voucher which is presented for redemption is genuine, i.e. is not an unauthorized duplicate or counterfeit voucher. Verifying the genuineness of a voucher is especially difficult in the face of sophisticated image production, reproduction or manipulation technologies such as color photocopy technology, color scanning technologies, computer-based printing technologies such as inkjet (including color inkjet) or laser (including color laser) printer, e.g. coupled to personal computers, work stations and the like. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide vouchers whose genuineness can be readily determined, as compared to an unauthorized duplicate or counterfeit voucher, e.g. produced using such image duplication production, reproduction or manipulation technologies.
Some approaches to detecting unauthorized duplication or counterfeiting have involved encrypting certain information which is then printed on the voucher as part of the voucher printing procedure such that decryption provides a level of confidence that the voucher is genuine. One such procedure is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/178,441, incorporated herein by reference. Although such encryption/decryption procedures can be quite useful (and, indeed, can, if desired, be used in combination with some or all features of the present invention), there are circumstances in which it may be desirable to provide for other counterfeit detection measures, in addition to or in place of such encryption/decryption measures.
In some circumstances, it may be desirable to provide anti-counterfeit measures or devices which are independent of the need for substantial modification of printing, check-out or verification software (of the type that might be used in connection with encryption/decryption). For example, it may be desired to avoid making modifications to printing software and/or to avoid modifying or providing software for decryption. Furthermore, in some circumstances it may be desired to avoid the personnel training or hardware involved in a decryption verification process. For example, in some circumstances it is desirable to permit the voucher redemption (which may typically occur at a grocery store or other retail location check-out stand) to be performed, in whole or in part, based on a visual inspection of the voucher (e.g. without the need to perform a decryption step). In some circumstances it may be desirable to provide for duplicate/counterfeit detection without the need for using a computer or other equipment.
Many self-service coin-discriminators of a type with which the present invention may be used employ a thermal printer for outputting a paper voucher. Thermal printers can be particularly useful because of the lack of a requirement to replenish ink or toner. Thermal printers typically operate in conjunction with a type of paper specific to thermal printing (xe2x80x9cthermal paperxe2x80x9d). Thermal paper often has characteristics which limit how the paper may be treated (e.g. limiting the types of ink or other materials that may be used in connection with providing, for example background preprinting, watermarks and the like). Accordingly, it would be useful to provide voucher duplication/counterfeiting detection or prevention which can be reasonably and feasibly used with thermal papers and/or thermal printers (e.g. without incurring relatively high costs).
Although there are benefits to an anti-counterfeiting system which provides for detection of unauthorized duplications or counterfeits (at least in part) using a visual inspection of the voucher, a system in which all anti-counterfeiting features are features which are normally visible also means that potential counterfeiters can determine what features need to be copied or duplicated by performing a visual inspection of a valid voucher. Accordingly, it would be useful, in some embodiments, to provide at least some anti-counterfeiting features which are not normally visible, i.e. which are not visible in ordinary ambient light of a redemption location.
Because, in at least some systems, voucher redemption is performed at a retail location, such as during ordinary retail purchase xe2x80x9ccheck outxe2x80x9d, it would be useful to provide anti-counterfeiting procedures or devices which can be performed relatively rapidly so as to avoid checkout line delays. For example, it would be useful if some or all anti-counterfeiting features can be used for verification without the need for special positioning or manipulation of a voucher and/or without the need for manually inputting features or information from the voucher and preferably without the need to provide special equipment for voucher verification at checkout locations.
In situations where coin-discriminators are already being used, it would be useful to provide for voucher anti-counterfeiting measures which include features that can be provided with little or no modification of coin-discriminator hardware and/or retail location check-out hardware. In some embodiments, it would be useful to provide at least some anti-counterfeiting features which can be implemented by loading paper into already-existing coin-discriminators and substantially without modification of coin-discriminator hardware.
The present invention includes at least one and preferably a-plurality of features provided in or on paper (or other substrate) used for printing a voucher. In one embodiment, at least some portions of the paper are pre-printed or otherwise pre-provided (i.e. printed or provided prior to the printing or providing of indicia indicating the value of the voucher) in ink which is not readily reproducible by ordinary color photocopiers, such as certain fluorescent inks. In one embodiment, the paper (or other substrate) is provided with a plurality of perforations in a pattern which is not readily reproducible such as a pattern including curved or otherwise non-linear patterns of perforation preferably with the perforations being relatively small and closely spaced and the pattern defining relatively tight-radiused but preferably substantially continuous curves.
In one embodiment, the voucher is provided with printing on both surfaces which are registered relative to one another in such a fashion that the registration may be readily verified (e.g. by holding the voucher up to a light or otherwise backlighting a voucher so as to view at least some portions of printing on the two surfaces simultaneously). In some embodiments, portions of the voucher are printed with a material which has relatively low visibility, or is substantially invisible, until such portion is treated or manipulated, e.g. such as by rubbing or scratching with a coin or other object.
Preferably at least two or more anti-counterfeiting features of a voucher can be verified by viewing only one surface of the voucher, i.e. without the need to flip the voucher over to view the opposite side.
In some embodiments, some or all features are features which permit voucher verification using only visual inspection of the voucher, i.e. without the need to use any equipment. In other embodiments, at least one feature is a feature which is not readily apparent in ordinary or typical light (so as to render it difficult for a potential counterfeiter to even be aware of, much less to duplicate, such feature) such as providing markings which fluoresce or otherwise have detectable properties when viewed in specific types of light such as ultraviolet light.
In some embodiments, the voucher paper is preprinted or preprovided with indicia which are oriented in different fashions (such as both vertically and horizontally) and/or are positioned near the edge of the paper or are otherwise oriented or positioned in a fashion which may be difficult to duplicate with typical computer-based printers.